Save me from my pain
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: When she looked into his eyes, she felt nothing but fear. He grabbed her, and slowly inhaled her scent... She fought back. She wouldn't let him do this... not again.
1. Prologue Dedication

**A/N: This is dedicated to Satansbratn and Evanescence who both have parts of inspiration for this story. THANKS GUYS!**

* * *

Sabretooth watched the woman he was stalking. She was so beautiful, so delicate. And she owed him a something. As she payed for her CD, the young girl that went shopping with her stopped what she was doing on her cell and walked up to her. Neither of them realized the danger that was nearby. He would get the young girl after he took care of his main target. She was definitely attractive, but not as attractive as the older woman. Then he saw the wolf. Mangy mutt always gave him trouble. Her teeth were like razors against his skin.

He stalked them until the younger one went into the theater with some girls about her own age, giving him the chance he to grab the older one. He walked ahead into the alley and waited. The strong smell of sandal wood went up his sensitive nose. He smiled. Then she appeared right in front of him...


	2. Dark Whispers from the Past

Ororo Munroe- Storm- walked down the sidewalk, not really aware of her surroundings. Her protege, Ashley-Hawk or Crystal Hawk- had insisted on going shopping with her and taking her out to a movie. Storm still had some papers to grade though, so she left her with Rogue, Kitty, and Alison. Isis was coming back with her, wolves don't exactly belong in the city. Suddenly, Isis stopped, the fur on her spine sticking up. "What is it?" Storm asked her. The wolf growled. One reason why Hawk it was always a good idea to have around with Isis.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her, and pulled her into the alley. Isis started barking, then dashed forward for her assailant's leg. He cried out in pain, then kicked the wolf- hard enough to crack, if not, break a bone- in the ribs. There was a yelp, and a whimper. But she would not give up. There was a blur of white fur as she leapt into the air and bit the arm. But the arm just slammed her into the wall.

Storm winced at this, but continued her struggle. Storm tried to pry his arm away from her neck, but his grip would not relent. It felt like Logan's when the two were in a tussle for a Danger Room session. Then the arm spun her away from her assailant and up against the wall. Then she saw the amber eyes. This was not a good sign. She thought that Logan had dealt with him on Liberty Island. Obviously they all had been wrong.

Her eyes went momentarily white, trying to shock the person holding her. He tightened his grip on her arms, claws digging into her skin. She lost her concentration when the pain became unbearable. Switching her left arm into his left hand, he stroked his claw down her cheek. "You owe me a scream," he whispered.

This time, instead of trying to shock him, her eyes became white to fry him. There was a roll of thunder, and a flash of lightning jumping from one cloud to the other. He dug his claws into her wrists even harder this time, causing her to lose concentration. "Scream for me," he whispered.

X

Sabretooth leaned forward- close to her neck- taking in her scent. Even though it was covered with fear, he just ignored it and concentrated on her natural scent. _So sweet,_ he thought hungrily, placing a claw on her perfect white blouse. She started to make small frightened sounds. It satisfied him to no end. The little witch who thought she was a goddess and deserved a throne was scared. He could laugh out loud at this; this was one day they both would remember.

X

Storm knew that he might get his hands on her again. She just didn't think it would be possible after the fall he took. He started to remove her jacket, and then tear the blouse. She looked away, not bearing to watch, as he went for her neck and pretty much stabbed her with his teeth. How she wished she would on the spot right then and there; Very little chance of that happening. She was his toy to play with now, and he knew it. If she had been paying attention, this would not have happened. Now a price was going to be paid, and she was the one who was about to pay it.


	3. Pain What just happened?

"So what did you guys think of the movie?" Hawk asked as they walked out of the theater. They found a bench to sit on and wait for Storm to come and pick them up.

"Pretty interesting," Rogue said. "I like the part when Salt betrays the people she's worked for because they killed her husband."

"Pretty intense too," Ali said. "Although, those moves she pulled off were pretty impressive."

"I just wished they didn't leave us hanging," Kitty said.

"I know. But those moves _were_ pretty cool, you have to admit. I wish I could pull off moves like that," Hawk said, "they were pretty unpredictable. I couldn't believe her partner though..."

X

Isis opened her eyes and whimpered; her sides were killing her, and her head felt like it had just exploded. Sabretooth was still having his time with a struggling Storm. Isis, despite her better judgment, limped painfully out of the alley. When she was sure she was clear of any danger, she plopped down on her side and began to lick a couple of her wounds. Hawk was going to have a fit when she saw her. Probably freak when she finds out what's going on with Storm. But that could wait. She rested on her side, and fell into a nice sleep. Dreaming about her revenge on Sabretooth.

X

Storm continued to struggle, but it was no use. He had her pinned. She had knocked her head on the wall a little bit earlier, and had just woken up. Tears starting to stream down her cheeks now; all of it from fear, shame, and pain.

X

Sabretooth smiled at seeing the tears stream down her face. He now had her under his control, and there was nothing she could do about it. He had broken her. A sadistic smile crossed his lips. He leaned a little closer. "Having fun,_ Princess?" _He whispered.

X

That little jaunt gave her the energy to start fighting again. She scratched him; causing his head to jerk to the left. He growled; a growl that was full of rage and, at the same time, satisfaction. She knew that she had crossed the line. Another twisted malicious and sadistic smile appeared on his face, and then he threw her against the wall. She blacked out, his face being the last thing she saw.

X

Hawk rubbed her forehead. "You okay, Hawk?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know," Hawk replied. "You know, this is the second time that this has happened. I could've sworn that I had inhaled somethin' smellin' horrible. But that's obviously not the case considering we're outside."

Rogue shrugged. "Hey," Ali said. "Shouldn't Storm have picked us up by now?"

Everyone looked at their watches. "Yeah," Hawk replied. She took out her Cherry Red Pantech Reveal, and dialed Storm's number.

X

There was a soft trill of a ring from the goddess' jacket. Sabretooth took out the phone. The caller ID showed the Goddess and the younger brat; who's name was apparently Hawk- at least, that was what the caller ID said. He hit the ignore button.

X

"Hi, you've reached Storm. I'm sorry I'm not available right now, so please leave a message at the sound of the beep."

The others turned to look at Hawk. _Voice mail,_ she lipped. "Hi, Storm. It's Hawk. Just wonderin' where you are. Movie's over and everything. Call me back when you get this message."

After that, they each called Storm every ten minutes. After Kitty called her and got voice mail again, Hawk made a decision. "Who wants to call up Logan?"

X

When Storm came to, Sabretooth was no longer there. Relieved, she tried to sit up; only to have to suppress a cry of pain. Her whole body ached, and her scratches- which weren't pretty- stung. Slowly, even though it hurt her, she sat up. She saw her phone next to her jacket. When she looked at it, she saw that she had missed four calls. The girls were out of the movie. They were just going to have to call Logan- which, Storm was confident they were doing- for a ride. She grabbed her jacket and quickly put it on. Then hugged it around her. Suppressing gasps and cries, she slowly got up, then called on a wind to take her up, creating a small cloud to cover her. Luckily no one was out on her street then. There was not going to be any discussion about this when she got back. No one was going to find out about what happened. No one was going to think she was weak.

X

"Where's Storm?" Logan demanded.

"That's just it Logan," Hawk replied. "We don't know. She on her way home with Isis the last time we saw her. Said she had to grade some papers."

"Well, she's not here. Neither is Isis."

"Then could you _please _come and pick us up?"

Logan sighed. "Alright."

Logan was at the theater fifteen minutes later. "Shot gun!" Rogue called.

After the other girl's were settled in the back, Logan began to drive again. "So, how was the movie?"

"Good," all four replied.

"All though, I don't understand why Storm didn't go home or pick us up on time," Kitty said.

Hawk was about to reply, when there was a stabbing pain in her head and ribs. She hissed between her teeth then looked out the window. She saw a white lump of fur on the sidewalk. "Stop the car!" Hawk said, jumping out. "Isis!"

The white wolf looked up and whimpered. "It's going to be okay, girl. Logan!" Logan poked his head out of the car, then raced over as she called his name. She placed her hand on the back of the wolf's neck. There was a little blood there, but nothing major- that she could see. She could also feel her pain. "Light's out girl," she murmured, putting the wolf in a nice comfortable sleep. "Give me your jacket."

"What? Why?"

"Because we're going to need a stretcher, just do it."

Logan did, and Hawk slowly levitated the wolf onto the jacket. "Ali! Kitty! Help me!"

The two girls complied and they managed to fit her in the back seat on their laps. Hawk stroked the fur, and everyone could sense her tension. If someone harmed one of her three animals- Midnight Storm, her black Andalusian mare; Sky, her hawk; or Isis, they paid dearly for it. There was a tense silence on the way home.

X

They were all surprised to see Storm home. Logan came over to greet her, but she backed away from him a little. From the small gap between them, Logan could tell that she had just showered, and put on alot of makeup. This made him curious. Hawk also noticed, but kept her thoughts to herself. Her main focus was Isis. Logan turned back to Storm, and saw that she trembled a little. _Wait, trembling?_ He took another look at her arms, they were definitely shaking. "You okay, 'Ro?" he asked.

"Yes," she said hastily. "I'm just going off to my now room now. Just making sure the girls got home okay."

There was a slight change in her scent. And her step was hurried as she went up the staircase. Everyone was looking at each other, wondering what the heck just happened?


	4. The Masquerade's begun

Storm graded each paper slowly. She wanted to keep herself busy, forget about what had happened. She was done by ten. By then, the kids should be in bed. Hawk would probably be in the infirmary for the night... "Oh no," she said. Isis was _Hawk's _wolf. And she told Hawk _everything._ Storm just hoped that Isis had enough sense to know not to talk about what had happened. No one needed to know.

X

Logan was in the kitchen. Beer bottle in hand, he sat at the island. Storm had gone into her room, and never came back down. This concerned him a little. When he had last seen her, she seemed agitated, anxious. He wondered if her behavior had anything to do with Isis' injuries.

Hawk came in a minute later. She looked tired, upset, and irritated. Not a good combo. As she snagged a soda and some ice cream from the fridge, he prepared to get up. "You don't have to leave," she said, not turning around to look at him."I won't bug you." He scowled at her. "And quit givin' me that dirty look."

After getting her ice cream, she went to the island and began to eat slowly. Then her phone vibrated.

X

Hawk looked at her phone, then glanced at Logan, who was looking for an explanation. "Who on earth could be texting you at this hour?"

"It;s just a friend," Hawk replied, quickly sliding her keypad out and typing just as quickly.

**Spottedfire: Hi, Hawkclaw!**

**Hawkclaw: Hi! Prof alrt!**

**Spottedfire: Oops, srry.**

**Hawkclaw: It's ok.**

**Spottedfire: Txt u 2mro?**

**Hawkclaw: Ok. 'Night!**

**Spottedfire: Night!**

X

Hawk snapped the phone shut, then turned to Logan. "It was just my friend from Florida."

"At this hour?"

"Yes, Logan. Kids from Florida can be just as bad about texting late at night as kids in New York." She took another bite from her bowl, then sighed.

"How's Isis?"

"She's okay, I guess. It's going to be awhile before she will be able to get out though. Have you seen Storm?"

Logan shook his head. Hawk sighed. "Neither have I. I'm betting though, that Isis' injuries have something to do with Storm as the cause- or at least, the reason."

"Isis hasn't told you anythin'?"

Hawk shook her head. "No. She's buried it deep inside her mind. I'm not goin' to press her though. Ya press a wolf, and it ain't gonna be pretty." Her Floridian accent came out on the last sentence.

"But what is it that they have to hide?"

Hawk shrugged. "I don't know. But this probably goes deeper than we thought."

"What d'ya mean?"

"I mean that we're probably going to be dealing with a completely different Storm, Logan. The masquerade's begun."

* * *

Translations: Hi! Prof alrt= Hi! Professor alert

txt u 2mro= Text you tomorrow.


	5. Everybody's fool

_"Scream for me..."_

_A hand around her throat; dark amber eyes boring into hers. Weight holding her down, defenseless; threatening to smother her, overwhelm her._

_Pain- so unbearable, so merciless- in her arms and legs._

_Trouble breathing..._

X

Storm gasped. and shot up in her bed. Thunder crashed outside of her window. _Great,_ she thought bitterly. _Just what I need. Wake up the entire mansion. _

After taking several breaths, she felt relaxed enough to try and go back to sleep. At the corner's of her mind, though, she could still see those amber eyes.

X

The next morning, Storm ate breakfast by herself. She didn't really want any company. She just wanted to get through the day, and hope that no one will ask any questions about the day before.

As she got up from the table, pain flared up in her right ankle, and her lower back._"I just want you to know, I want to be your Romeo. Hey Juliet. Hey Juliet."_ Hawk came in just then. Storm saw as she stopped near her, that she was listening to 'Juliet' by LMNT. Hawk paused the music and took out the ear buds. She looked down at Storm's ankle, then back up at her.

"Twist your ankle, Storm?"

Storm nodded as the pain subsided.

"How'd you do that? It was fine yesterday."

_Everything was fine yesterday,_ Storm thought bitterly. "Must've fallen on my way home yesterday."

Hawk looked as if she didn't believe a word Storm was saying. "Fine." Nope, didn't believe her. "You going into the Danger Room today?"

Storm shook her head. Hawk shrugged, then continued on her way to where she was going, playing a totally different song. _"I lie here, paralytic..."_

Storm sighed. This was going to be a long day.

_X_

Alison, Hawk, Rogue, and Kitty were in one of the common rooms after their classes. They were playing a game of pool, Hawk and Alison on one team, Rogue and Kitty on another. Logan overlooked them while he watched the news for anything on Magneto. There was a loud cheer from Hawk and Alison. Apparently they had won. "Rematch!" Kitty called.

"Did anyone else notice Storm's strange behavior during class today?" Hawk asked, setting up the balls. "I'll break."

"Yeah," Rogue said as Hawk broke the balls, getting in two solids. "She kept staring off into the distance while she was talking, and wouldn't even look at us sometimes."

"And the quiz she gave us," Kitty added, "I purposely marked two answers wrong, and she said they were right."

"Did you guys see the way she snapped at Jubilee?" Alison asked. "I almost thought a hurricane was going to blow through."

"Hey!" Hawk exclaimed mockingly. "No Florida jokes."

The girls giggled. "Seriously though, guys," Rogue said. "I mean, she acts all normal to the point where I almost believe her, but then she just gets p-" Hawk gave her a warning look. "I mean ticked, for absolutely no reason."

Hawk shushed them when there was the sound of footsteps from the staircase. Logan knew it was Storm, he scent was unmistakable. "What are you girls doing?" she asked.

"Playing pool," Hawk replied.

"Don't you four have homework?"

The girls sighed, put down their sticks and went up to their rooms. Peter, Bobby, Warren, and Artie took over. Storm went over to the couch where Logan sat. "Any news on the Brotherhood?"

Logan shook his head. "Nothin' out of the ordinary." He clicked the remote to turn the TV off. "I wonder where metal-head is hiding this time."

Storm shrugged. Logan turned to look at her, and saw that her eyes were distant. "Storm..." he said, reaching out for her hand. She flinched at his touch, and he recoiled his hand automatically as the air grew charged. The boys made a run for it for. Thankfully, this reaction lasted for only a second, and the air grew calm again as she relaxed. "What was that for, 'Ro?"

"Nothing," Storm replied. "You just startled me that's all."

Logan looked at her skeptically. She made it sound convincing, but there was something in the way she said it that made him think otherwise. Then he remembered the conversation he had with Hawk last night, and what the girls were discussing earlier. _"The masquerade's begun..."_

_"She acts all normal to the point where I almost believe her, but then she just gets ticked, for absolutely no reason..."_

Bringing himself back to the present he turned back to Storm. "Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes," Storm snapped. Logan backed off. It was not wise for people to get on her bad side. He'd seen it one too many times.

"Is it safe to come back in?" Warren asked tentatively.

"Yes, boys," Storm said getting up to leave. Logan just watched her go, wondering what had ruffled her hair?

X

Storm went up to her room and sat on a nearby chair. First her thunder, now she reacts to the slightest touch from someone. Sometimes being a weather goddess wasn't the best thing in the world. She really couldn't see how she could act so normal with all that happened. She sighed. She had thought of New York as a safe haven. This mansion, a safe place. Now, she realized that there was no such thing as a completely safe place.

She almost gave a bitter laugh. If only Sabretooth could see her now. Did he have any shame at all, for what he did to her? Probably not. He would probably laugh at her now. For now though, she at least thought she had fooled everyone about yesterday. But for how long?

X

Storm didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but eventually, she drifted off to sleep...

X

_Everyone was pointing at her as she floated down. Some even bowing to her as she walked by._

_The days in Africa; when she had been worshiped as a Goddess. People staring in awe as she walked_

_past- in awe of her ability to control the weather. The good days._

Then the dream was smashed into a nightmare.

_Sabretooth came out of nowhere, ruining the wonderful pictures of her life..._

X

Storm bolted up in her bed- not really knowing how she got into bed. This time, there wasn't thunder. _It was just a dream,_ Storm thought, relieved. Those days in Africa had been the best and worst days of her life. The days when she had-unknowingly- pretended to be a Goddess, and try to help a tribe in Kenya. Now she knew that she wasn't a Goddess, and the weather had turned on her once again.

There was a rush of wind as something darted for her. Before she could comprehend what it was, jumped on top of her. His foul breath slapped her face as he leaned toward her ear. She felt her mask of peace melt into outright fear. "_Where will you hide?" _he whispered. _"You can't hide from me, I will find you wherever you go."_

He leaned back and looked into her eyes. Raising a claw, she fought back, her hands charged with electricity...

X

This time, Storm bolted up for real in her chair. There was also a crash of thunder. _Darn it! _She thought bitterly. She looked at her watch. 5:30. Almost time for karaoke night with the kids. She sighed, got up and went back down stairs. There was no way she was going to miss karaoke night without making anyone suspicious.

X

Logan didn't usually go to Karaoke night, he didn't like the music much. However, Storm was always down there, and he wanted to see how she was doing. Or, at least talk about what was bothering her. She came in a moment later. "Hey, Storm," Logan called. He had saved her a seat, and she walked over and took it.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked.

Logan shook his head. "Hawk and Alison are just about ready to start."

"What song?"

"Uh... Everybody's fool by Evanescence."

The music began, and Hawk came out from backstage.

_"Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need  
_

_More lies about a world that..."_

X

Storm started to feel uneasy. It seemed as if that song was pointed at her. Especially when Hawk reached the chorus. The second verse made her feel even worse.

X

_"Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled"_

Hawk noticed Storm was tense during the song. Something about it was bothering her, which was a little weird considering none of the other songs she and Alison had played on Karaoke Night ever bothered her. She shrugged it off, maybe it was just from the stress of the day.

X

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

Storm couldn't take it anymore. She turned to Logan. "I'm going to my room, okay?"

Logan nodded, and thankfully didn't ask why. Although she could see the question in his eyes.

X

_"I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore..."_

Hawk saw Storm get up and leave without a second glance. She shot Logan a questioningly look, still keeping her face and voice to the mood of the music. Then looked back to the audience as a whole.

_"It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool."  
_


	6. Whisper

The next day, there was some news about Magneto. "There's been some activity near the red wood forest," Charles began, Hawk, Logan, and Storm were in his office. Hawk raised her hand and he nodded.

"Isn't that near his other hideout?"

"Yes, Hawk, it was, I want you all to go out there and see what you can find." He turned to look at Storm. "Storm."

Storm obviously didn't hear him. She was in her own little world. Hawk, who was sitting right next to her, nudged her with her elbow. Storm was jolted back into reality, although, she did not have as strong as a reaction as she did with Logan. "Hello," Hawk said, nodding slightly to Charles as Storm turned to her.

"Sorry," Storm said.

"As I was saying," Charles continued. "I want you to lead the team out there and see what's going on. Can you spend a few hours away from Isis, Hawk?"

"I don't need to be by her constantly," Hawk replied, nodding eagerly.

"Alright then, be ready to go in fifteen minutes."

Everyone nodded and got up. After changing into their uniforms, Storm went into the pilot's seat and started prepping the bird. Hawk got co-pilot, since Logan was a little slow. After prepping the ship and going airborne, Storm put them on a course that would have them within a one-mile radius of their destination in about a quarter of an hour. They would have to hike for about ten minutes, but it was either that or get discovered immediately.

Hawk was checking the main systems on the jet- checking to make sure that they were not leaking any oil or hydraulic fluid- when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a plane heading right toward them. A quick look Storm's direction, showed that she was in her own little world again. "Storm!"

Storm looked up, saw the plane, and quickly veered to the right. After making sure that the system's were working properly, she decided to challenge Storm. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. I just got distracted."

"You seem to be getting distracted alot lately." Hawk said, obnoxiously. "How many times have you drilled into my head, 'do not get distracted'?"

"I don't know. A hundred maybe."

"Pretty close. What's going on?" There was the first hint of compassion in her voice.

Storm sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"I said, I don't want to talk about it."

Hawk sighed. There was no way she was going to get through to her. "Then at least let me take control of the jet- at least until we land."

Storm swapped it over to co-pilot. There was a tense silence in the air, not even Logan bothered to talk. Finally, they reached their destination. Storm took over then. "I preparation for landing, please restore your seats to their upright and locked positions, store all carry-on items and tray tables, and make sure your seat belts are securely fastened," Hawk said laughing.

Logan gave her a dirty look, while Storm glared at her. "You stole my line."

"You were too slow. What can I say?"

The moment passed and they were all back to business.

Storm was the last one to leave the jet, while Logan led. Hawk took a hand held display, which showed their position, and their target. After about five minutes of walking, Hawk decided to have a little fun, and do some "windboarding". Storm rolled her eyes. "Show off."

Hawk stopped a couple minutes later, landing beside Logan. Storm was standing behind them as they continued walking, neither one of them aware of this. They reached a small cluster of trees, and stopped. Hawk felt her danger sense flare. "Logan," she said, "Do you sense anyone near by?"

"Can't tell," Logan replied, frustrated. "We're upwind. Storm..." He turned around to see Storm wasn't there. Then he turned back to Hawk. "Where is she?"

Hawk shrugged. "I don't know. Look, my danger sense just started to flare. That's why I asked. I won't be able to tell which way the enemy is coming from until it's too late."

Logan looked around briefly, while Hawk focused on the trees. Suddenly, she knew which direction an instant before the culprit showed up. "Duck!" she cried as someone swung over her head. The person landed, and it turned out to be Toad. Mystique showed up a minute later. _Great,_ Hawk thought. _Now all we need is Sabretooth. Speakin' of which, where the heck is he?_

X

Storm thought she heard a snap of a twig behind her. The others continued on as she stopped and listened more closely. She knew she wasn't dreaming and went airborne, that was when she felt the air displacements of someone coming at her. She managed to shoot herself a little higher before her assailant could grab her. It was Sabretooth. Her heart started to race a little. He just gave her a sadistic smile. She didn't know how long they had been staring at each other before she heard Hawk yell, "Duck!"

_It's an ambush, _Storm realized. Sabretooth took advantage of this moment and climbed a tree. Then he lunged at her. Storm managed to dodge the blunt of his attack, but he managed to scratch the back of her shoulders, leaving a trail of fire that told Storm he drew blood. She gasped in pain, wondering if she could handle this.

X

Logan and Hawk almost stood back-to-back. "What the heck is goin' on?"

"Ambush," Hawk replied. "Duh."

Mystique started for Logan, which Hawk spun out of the way for, while she took on Toad. He gave some sort of twisted smile, which Hawk cocked an eyebrow at. "Really? That all you got?"

This made him a little irritated. He lunged at her, Hawk spun and shot lightning at him from her fingertips. He jolted for a second, then got up. "Didn't you listen to Storm when she shot you with lightning?" Hawk asked mockingly. He spat some sort of green spit at her, which Hawk managed to toss back the other direction with her telekinesis. Then she gave Toad a malicious smile, and shape-shifted into Hermione Granger from Harry Potter. Toad looked at her curiously. "Petrificus totalus," Hawk said- remembering the spell from the Sorcerer's Stone- raising Hermione's wand and pointing at Toad.

X

Logan and Mystique fought for awhile, but in the end, Logan was the victorious one. He ran over to Hawk, who took on a completely different look than when he left her. Toad was standing, literally frozen on the spot with his arms at his sides, and his legs together; he was unable to move anything, except for his eyes. Not even his tongue was able to move. Logan turned back to Hawk. "What did you do to him?"

"Body-bind curse from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Don't worry, I may not know how to undo the spell, but once I return back to my normal self, the spell will where off. Until then, it just means less adversaries."

"Good," Logan said. He looked around, wondering where Storm was. Suddenly, he heard a cry of pain. He turned to look at Hawk, who looked the same way he felt. It had to be Storm. They both rushed off into the trees.

X

Sabretooth would not give up. He climbed another tree, and managed to knock her to the ground this time. Storm tried to focus enough to aim and strike accurately, but her mind was so crowded, it was too hard. She was forced to go hand-to-hand, knowing the most likely results. Sabretooth managed to score a couple of times on her cheek, but she was also quick; so she scored a couple of kicks to his abdomen, which was pretty much a worthless thing to do since he healed so fast. He managed to finally pin her to a tree. "Ready for another round?" he asked.

As he slowly inhaled her scent, she fought back. She wouldn't let him do this... not again. She managed to strike him in the jaw, then shoot herself up into the air an instant later. Unfortunately, it seems like he was prepared for this, since he flung some sort of log in the air to catch her off guard. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Storm turned her head to see Hawk- who else was here that could shape-shift to look like someone else with a wand- point her wand at Sabretooth, and that was when the log hit her.

X

Hawk said the levitation spell, but she must've said it too fast since nothing happened. "What was that supposed to do?" Logan demanded.

"It's the levitation spell. It was supposed to make Sabretooth float. But I either said it too fast or completely wrong."

There was a loud crack, and they turned to see Storm starting to fall, without any control over the winds. "Logan, catch her!" Then she focused on a nearby stone,while also trying keeping an eye on Storm and Sabretooth. "Wing_a_rdium Leviosa!"

X

Logan estimated Storm's fall. Forgetting about everything else, he watched and, at the last second, caught her. As he settled her down, he was bowled over by Sabretooth, who caused and impossible reaction from Storm.

X

Storm felt arms under her, and saw that it was Logan a second later. She was about to thank him, when Sabretooth bowled him over. Overcome by automatic fear, she created a vortex- while also causing thunder and lightning- that blew him away from them both. "Win_gar_dium Leviosa!" Hawk called again. Sparkles from the wand hit Sabretooth, but she didn't see what happened to him. She was so overwhelmed, she just sank to her knees.

X

Logan got up to see Sabretooth floating in mid-air. There was no wind though. He turned to Hawk who smiled smugly. Apparently she had finally gotten the spell right. Then he turned to Storm, who was on her knees and sobbing a little. "Storm," Logan said gently, rushing over to her. "Storm, it's okay. It's over, it's over."

Storm looked up at him. She was so worked up, Logan didn't know whether she could even think straight. Despite that fact though, he leaned forward and gave her a comforting embrace; which, she in return, gladly gave into. "It's okay, Storm, it's okay," he whispered. "I'm here, I'm here."

After a few minutes, Logan felt that Storm relax a little, and he helped her get up. Hawk was standing not far behind them, smirking at Sabretooth, who just growled at her. "Not so tough now, are ya big guy?"

"Hawk," Logan called. "Quit teasing him, and let's get out of here."

"With pleasure."

The three walked back to the jet, Logan keeping his arm around Storm, to help support her in case she stumbled. Storm sat in the navigator's chair, too tired to argue, while Hawk took pilot and Logan co-pilot. As Hawk brought up the ramp, she shifted back to her normal self. "Storm," she called gently. Storm looked up. "Think you could cause a little shower to cover our trail?"

Storm nodded and her eyes went white. After her eyes went back to normal, Logan and Hawk both knew that she was in her own world; judging by the way her eyes went distant.

X

Storm went to her loft after the mission. She was so upset with herself, she couldn't bear to even look at Logan, let alone Hawk. All of the wounds from two days ago came up again, the pain renewed from today's incident. She didn't think about the pain though, she just thought about Logan's embrace earlier, willing the pain away from her body. After the pain subsided, Storm thought about how much she would like to turn away from the events of these past couple of days and hide. But she couldn't, the most that was possible for her was maybe a little  
sleep. But, even then, she still feared when Sabretooth would come in one day and kill her. Or maybe that was just her thoughts over reacting again. She sighed, things would've been so much easier for her if she had not gone on the mission.

X

About a week later, Storm went into the Danger Room with Logan, Hawk, Alison, Rogue and Kitty. Each of them paired up: Adults were together; Dazzler and Hawk; Rogue and Shadowcat. Storm pressed a button, and the new program started. The kids were doing well, considering they were the first group to try it out. Now, instead of just sentinels and people trying to kill them, they also dealt with foes familiar to them.

Storm was up against Callisto at this point. Callisto brought in a right hook, which Storm easily spun around, and knocked her over. Then used her lightning to stun her. Another member down. Although, somehow, she and Logan got separated. Now she was alone. Keeping her senses on high alert, she walked through the rubble of buildings. Then, she was knocked over, by something. No, not some_thing;_ some_one. _When she looked into his eyes, she felt nothing but fear. She knew there was pain to be promised. He grabbed her, and brought his claws to bear. At the sight of them, she became automatically paralyzed by her fear. _"No..."_

X

Logan was wondering what happened to Storm, when everything started to flicker due to an electrical storm. Only three people here could cause this, and he was sure that it wasn't a ghost or a bird doing it.

X

Hawk and Dazzler were working on a sentinel, when there something caused it to flicker. The girls looked at each other, and knew it was Storm.

X

Logan found Storm fighting Sabretooth. The air was charged with electricity; he wasn't even sure if Storm knew he was there- she was too focused on the person attacking her. Her eyes were white, and there was lightning coming out of her hair and eyes; the worst thing you could see from Storm- he did know though, that he had to snap her out of it, before she injured- or even killed- someone. "Storm..."

X

"Storm." Logan's voice brought her back to reality. Her eyes returned to the normal brown, and she soon realized what she almost did. Tears started to blur her vision. Logan knelt her down next to her, trying to calm get her to look at him. The girls rushed in just then. "What happened?" Hawk demanded.

"I don't know," Logan replied. His voice was starting to sound distant. "She's not responding to me."

"I guess this means class is over, right Rogue?" Storm saw out of the corner of her eye, Hawk shoot Rogue a dirty look.

"Wha- oh right. Alright if we leave Logan?"

Logan nodded. Storm looked away as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

X

Once the girls were out of the Danger Room, Kitty spoke up. "What was that about?"

Hawk smiled mischievously. "To give them time alone."

Rogue glared at her. "You little match-making sneak."

"Can't help it. I've been match-making since I was a kid."

"Match-making what?"

"Characters on TV."

"Not the same thing."

"Says who?"

"Me."

They all laughed.

X

Storm kept her face from his. Logan was getting real worried about this. It seemed like every time Sabretooth was around- simulation or not- she had some sort of panic attack. He thought about these past couple of weeks. She had been distant, spending most of her time either in her room, or in her greenhouse. Something was really getting to her, something she thought she could handle on her own. "What's going on Storm?"

Storm didn't respond. She was still in her world. Logan tried again. "Storm."

Storm jumped, but at least she looked at him. "What?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Her voice was bitter, and her eyes were hard.

"Then why did you just freak out like that over a simulation?"

"I was startled." She said plainly. She got up and left the room. "I'm going to the greenhouse. Let me know when Karaoke night starts."

X

_"Don't turn away_  
_ (Don't give in to the pain)_  
_ Don't try to hide_  
_ (Though they're screaming your name)_  
_ Don't close your eyes_  
_ (God knows what lies behind them)_  
_ Don't turn out the light_  
_ (Never sleep never die)_

_Fallen angels at my feet_  
_ Whispered voices at my ear_  
_ Death before my eyes_  
_ Lying next to me I fear_  
_ She beckons me_  
_ Shall I give in?_  
_ Upon my end shall I begin_  
_ Forsaking all I've fallen for_  
_ I rise to meet the end."_

Hawk was singing Whispers by Evanescence with Alison and Rogue as backup vocals. Storm got up during the bridge again. All three girls saw this and cast a brief glance at one another. Second time in two weeks, what was going on?

_"Servatis a periculum. _  
_ Servatis a maleficum."  
_

After all the others had gone on stage, everyone got up and went to bed. Logan stopped the three girls. "What did that last part mean?"

Dazzler spoke up. "Save us from danger, Save us from evil. I would've thought Storm would find a little comfort in that, but I guess not. She got up during the bridge."

Then the girls went to bed.


	7. My Immortal

Hawk was in one of the common rooms, by herself with Isis. Isis' wounds were finally healed, but she still had to take it easy. She looked out into the hall, and saw Storm there. She paused for a moment, but continued on. This reminded Hawk of what she needed to talk to Isis about. When she was sure Storm was out of earshot, she turned back to Isis. "Ok Isis, what the heck is going on?" She gave her a hard stare, which usually made Isis put her head down in surrender. Isis just looked away this time. "Don't even think about tellin' me you don't know because I know you do."

_Hawk, I don't know what you're talking about, _Isis said evenly._ Even if I did, I probably wouldn't tell you._

"Isis, come on. Storm is acting strange and I want to know what it is. Does it have anything to do with Sabretooth?"

_Just drop it, Hawk_.

"Isis-"

For the first time in either of their lives, Isis did the strangest thing ever. She actually snarled at _Hawk_.

_Hawk, I said drop it._

"But-"

Isis snapped her jaws- staying in her position- growling and baring her teeth. _**Just** drop it._

Hawk slumped back into the chair in shock. Isis just walked out of the room. _What just happened?_ Hawk thought. Isis has _never_ done that in all the time she has known her. What has gotten into both of them?

X

Logan was in the kitchen, drinking a beer, when he saw Storm. She was heading outside, looked like to Jeans grave. An old pain started in his heart. He thought about going out there with her, but knew that probably wouldn't be a good idea in her state. He waited until she disappeared from sight, then went out back. He made sure to stay behind Storm's back, and far enough away that she didn't feel him coming. Although she probably wouldn't notice him. He went into the trees, and stayed in shadows.

X

Storm walked outside and into the memorial garden. She looked around, to make sure no one was following her, then sat down next to Jean's grave. There was a sudden breeze and Storm looked up to see a beautiful woman with blood-red hair. "_Jean," _she whispered.

X

Logan felt the breeze, but didn't think much of it until his keen senses heard Storm's whisper. He took his eyes off of her, and looked up to see nothing there. Who was she talking to?

X

Jean nodded, to Storm and came over to sit next to her. "What's wrong Storm?"

"Don't you know already? You're dead, and your telepathic."

Jean shrugged. "I might, but you know that it's better to talk about things. So, what's going on?"

"Sabretooth."

"Ah," Jean said looking at into the distance. "I really don't want to know the details."

"Good, because I don't want to talk about them."

There was a silence between them for a moment. "Remember when I thought I killed the Professor?"

Storm nodded. That was when they had a final battle against Magneto and they thought he had lost his powers. Back when everything had changed.

"I felt so guilty, I thought I was going to tear everything apart."

"Glad you didn't. Both Logan and I were in there."

"I know."

They both shared a laugh.

"Why are you out here, Storm?" Jean asked gently.

"Did you see what happened the last time I went on a mission? I totally froze. And then the Danger Room, I thought it was _actually _him."

"That's perfectly normal in cases like this," Jean said.

"Please, don't go all doctor on me."

There was a small whimper. Both women turned to see Isis walk over. "Can she see you?" Storm asked.

Jean nodded. "Just you and her though. Not everyone can see me."

"Except Wicked."

"True. But she didn't call me up. I came on my own accord."

Isis came over and laid her head on Storm's lap. She whimpered a little more. "Can you understand her?"

Jean nodded. "She's says that she doesn't know how much longer she can keep this quiet. Hawk's suspicious and she's about to barge in full throttle."

"Great," Storm muttered. "She's always trying to get to the bottom of things, even when it's not her business. I getting really tired of that."

"Are you going to go back inside?"

"No, my old childish claustrophobia is starting to catch on, even when I'm not in tight spaces. I just need to get out of there."

X

Logan watched as Storm talked. All he could see though, was a blurry red haze. Storm might've been talking to Jean after all. Now, his old primal urges about Jean were starting to kick in. "Please," Storm said suddenly. "Don't go."

_What, _Logan thought, _No! Jean, don't go._

Logan sometimes would think that Jean was still alive sometimes. And when he felt like that, he just wished that it would stop, because he would be reminded about how he was forced to kill her.

X

"Do you know when I'll be healed completely?" Storm asked, stroking Isis' soft fur. "Even after three weeks, it still feels like the pain is still there, and it feels too real to be in my head."

"No one, knows, Storm," Jean replied sympathetically. "It's going to take time. But, there are also some things that time cannot erase. It will stay with you no matter how hard you try to forget it." She looked up in the distance. "I have to go now."

"Please, don't go."

"I have to Storm. But, if you come back here around sunset, then you'll be able to meet me again."

"Ok," Storm said, getting up. She turned back to the mansion with Isis, and walked back inside.

X

Logan watched as she went back inside. He waited a moment then followed her. Suddenly, before he could three feet across, Jean appeared in front of him. "Jean!" He exclaimed, stumbling back. Jean was angry, he saw that through her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Logan?" she demanded. "Were you spying on Storm?"

He sighed, Jean had caught him red-handed. "Yes."

"Why? I don't think she wanted to be disturbed in her time of crises."

"Because I want to know what's going on with her. She's been acting so weird lately."

"Maybe she just needs time. She'll tell you eventually. You're lucky I lied to her and told her that only she and Isis can see me- I hate doing that to her. You're the only other person who can see me."

"But all I saw when you and Storm were talking was a red haze."

"I have to be near you for you to see me."

With that, she was gone.

X

"So what song do you guys want to do this time?" Hawk asked Ali and Rogue. After her little incident with Isis, she decided to come up with something for Karaoke night, to keep her mind from the mysterious behaviors. "Do you guys want to stick to the Evanescence streak?"

"Yeah," Ali said. "I really wanted to do at least two more songs before switching to something else."

"Alright, then-" The kitchen door opened and Storm walked in. The girls stopped talking. They didn't like to spoil their songs. Storm just walked by, without even sparing them a glance. A couple of minutes later, Logan walked in. He gave the girls a brief glance then continued on. The girls looked at each other and shrugged. They were used to the adults acting weird by now.

X

The next few days, Storm went out to see Jean and Logan followed. He couldn't help it, Jean was so captivating. Back when he was forced to kill her, she'd had this resonating light coming from her, not as Phoenix, but as Jean. He'd wished he hadn't done it, but he also had no choice. Things were getting out of hand, and Jean had to be stopped. Now, he just wished she was here again. Storm got up, and Jean faded. He sighed, tomorrow he would be able to come back.

X

_It was a nice day._

_There was nothing but children's laughter._

_Suddenly, the sky grew dark... and the children's laughter died._

_Storm was in some sort of wooded area. Nothing but trees on every side._

_Sabretooth's face appeared in front of her...just centimeters away..._

X

Storm bolted up in a cold sweat. Sabretooth had been haunting even the most pleasant dreams she had; just gone in an instant just like that. Sometimes, she even heard his voice during the day, and all that did was make her more wary of everyone else around her. Again, the pain came back, not seeming to heal, even after three weeks. Feeling all too real for it to be in her head. Why couldn't time erase the events of that day?

X

Storm went out again, Jean was standing by their usual spot. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"A little."

"Storm, you're going to have to forget about what happened with him."

"You don't think I've tried."

"Not what I meant. I mean you're going to have to open up to someone else. I'm just a figment of your imagination."

"I know."

Suddenly, a twig snapped. "Shoot!" a voice whispered behind them. Storm whirled around to see Hawk ducking behind a bush. She turned back to Jean, but she was already gone.

X

Logan saw Storm turn around and then things got a little ugly between the two. He turned away to leave, but Jean appeared in front of him. "You need to quit doing this," she said. "Storm is going to find out through Hawk, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Logan turned back around, Hawk was starting to leave. Time to face the music...

X

Storm whirled on Hawk. "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa!" Hawk said, raising her hands defensively. "Take it easy, Storm. You've been coming out here at sunset at the same time for the past couple of days. It's like Charlie Saint Cloud all over again."

"What's that?"

"Another movie. Didn't watch the full thing because I wasn't really interested in it, but I do know that this event happened. Now what's going on?"

"It's nothing that concerns you."

"Is it Jean?"

"How do you know this?"

"I read your mind. And you just told me."

"Hawk-"

"Look, it's not my fault, okay? Besides, you're either hallucinating, or you really did see her. I'm goin' for the latter. And if you really did see her, you seriously need someone to talk to. It looks like your crazy talking to night air. You're all alone out here."

"No, I'm not. Jean is here."

"Jean is in you're heart, Storm. You see her as a comfort, as someone to talk to; like a kid with an imaginary friend." Hawk looked at her for a moment. "Just talk to me."

"This has nothing to do with you, Hawk. This is my solitude."

"Sure, I'm sure Logan knows all about it then, doesn't he?"

"Logan?" Storm asked. She looked genuinely shocked. "He's here too?"

"What? You didn't know? Wow, that's a first."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, this is goin' to be juicy gossip for awhile. Logan's been coming out here after you since the first time you came out here. So if you want to go blame me for sneaking out here, go out on Logan first. Then use your spare energy on me." With that she started to go back inside. Then she paused and turned back to Storm. "You know, I used to think that you would tell me everything; now, I'm not sure who you are anymore. It's like I don't even know you."

X

Storm was shocked at her words. Guilt started to press on her throat, as tears came welling up. "I guess she told'ya," a voice said behind her. She turned to see Logan in the shadows of the trees.

"What are you doing here, Logan?"

"I came here to see Jean."

"I wish I knew, that way I could let you have your time."

"Not... in that way, Storm," Logan said.

"Then-" Storm cut herself off when she realized what he meant. "She told me that I was the only that could see her," she whispered. Now, the tears started to flow freely. Logan came over and started to wipe away the tears on her face.

"Karaoke night's about to start," Logan said,

X

_You used to captivate me_  
_ By your resonating light_  
_ Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_ Your face it haunts_  
_ My once pleasant dreams_  
_ Your voice it chased away_  
_ All the sanity in me_

_ These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_ This pain is just too real_  
_ There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_ And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_ But you still have_  
_ All of me_

This time, Storm didn't leave. In fact, she stayed throughout the entire show.

_You used to captivate me_  
_ By your resonating light_  
_ Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_ Your face it haunts_  
_ My once pleasant dreams_  
_ Your voice it chased away_  
_ All the sanity in me_

_ These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_ This pain is just too real_  
_ There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_ And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_ But you still have_  
_ All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_ But though you're still with me_  
_ I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_ And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_ But you still have_  
_ All of me_


	8. Bring me to life

Isis woke Hawk up early the next morning. "Go away, Isis," Hawk groaned, turning her head to the other side. Isis sat down and barked once. Hawk flinched and turned to face her. "What?"

_The Professor wants to see you in the debriefing room,_ Isis replied.

Hawk looked at her clock on her iPod, then turned back to Isis. "Isis, it's five am. What on earth could be so important this early?"

Isis gave a wolf shrug, then walked out of the room. Hawk got up, making a sound in the back of her throat as she grabbed her robe. "This had better be good, or someone's gonna die."

X

Storm and Logan were already down there when Hawk came in. "_Please,_ don't tell me there's been activity from Magneto," Hawk said, coming in and getting a warning look from Storm. "Sorry, didn't exactly get my beauty sleep."

Storm rolled her eyes, then turned back to Charles. Logan snickered. "Thank you for joining us Hawk," Charles said. "As I was saying, Magneto's attacked another warehouse."

"Don't tell me it's in another wooded area," Hawk interrupted. Storm shot her a glare, and she knew that if she interrupted again, she wasn't going. "Sorry."

"No, it's not," Charles said, icily calm. Apparently Storm wasn't the only one annoyed with Hawk's grouchiness. "It's near the city. Storm, you lead; Logan, you watch her back; Hawk, do what you must. I don't want repeats from last time."

Storm was about to say she could take care of herself, when Hawk smirked. _Looks like it's becoming more and more obvious,_ she said telepathically.

_Shut up,_ Storm replied.

Hawk looked away, a smile still crossing her lips.

"I want you ready in ten minutes," Charles finished.

"Can I bring a pillow?" Hawk asked, when she was sure he was finished.

Charles nodded to Storm, letting her know that it was her call. "Yes, Hawk," she said. "You can bring a pillow- and your iPod to."

"Yes!"

X

On the plane, Logan was in the co-pilot seat, Hawk was in the navigator's chair, asleep, and Storm in the pilot's seat. After stabilizing the jet, Storm sighed and checked the systems. There was a silence between the two. Logan broke it when it was too unbearable. "Storm, I know it's not really my business, but we really need to talk about it. What happened last month?"

Storm sighed. "Nothing. Nothing important."

"Give me a break, Storm," Hawk muttered, half-awake. After that she drifted back to sleep.

"Meet me in the back," Logan said, getting up once he was sure Hawk was out again. Storm sighed and flipped the switch to auto-pilot.

When she got back there, Logan confronted her head-on. "C'mon, Storm, what happened?"

"_Nothing _happened," Storm said sharply. Although, she never did look at him; she evaded his gaze. "It doesn't concern you _or_ Hawk. Why do you care anyway? You've never cared about anyone, except Jean."

"Storm, this is gettin' old _fast_," Logan said, dangerously calm. "What-"

"Nothing."

Logan grabbed her shoulders, and pinned her to the wall. "Look at me in the eye and say that," Logan said.

Storm tried to look away, Logan wouldn't let her. When he locked her eyes with his, it felt like he was going through open doors into her core- where she's felt numb since the attack. When the attack happened, it felt as if Sabretooth had taken her soul with him. Since then, she had always felt cold when she slept, or when she looked at another man. That's the way she felt now. Cold.

Her senses started to become overwhelmed with images, smells, that she had since wanted to forget. She looked away, and looked up again, to see _him_ standing there. _How did he get in here?_ She started to look around frantically for an escape route. Nothing. She couldn't use her powers because she could cause the jet to malfunction, plus, he had her arms pinned. Tears started to sting her eyes. "Please..." she whimpered. "Please...don't..."

X

Storm's eyes suddenly became glazed with fear as she began to look around frantically. Logan was confused. Why was Storm acting this way? Then tears started coming down her cheeks. "Please..." she whimpered. "Please...don't..."

Logan loosened his grip a little on her. He noticed the air wasn't charged like it usually would be. "Don't do what?" he asked. When she didn't respond, he tried again. "Storm." She snapped out of it, so he repeated his question. "Don't do what?"

"N-nothing," she stammered. Logan was about to tell her that she wasn't about to get off that easy, when there was a beeping from the cockpit. _Saved by the bell,_ he thought, as he let her pass by.

X

"Alright, Hawk," Logan said as they got out of the jet. "Where's metal head?"

"Logan," Hawk said, "if you do not wished to get Bar-Be-Qued, I'd suggest that you not treat me like a metal detector." She paused and pointed at the warehouse closest to them. "He's in there."

They walked in cautiously. _Reminds me of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, _Hawk thought, remembering the warehouse at the beginning of the Indiana Jones movie. The reached the center and looked around. Hawk's danger sense suddenly went off, but it was too late to warn the others. By then, Sabretooth, Mystique and Toad were surrounding them. Magneto appeared above them. "Welcome my brothers."

"Cut the crud, Magneto," Hawk said, irritably. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything," Magneto replied. "It's what you want."

"What the heck does that mean?"

Magneto nodded his head, almost imperceptibly. Mystique started to attack Logan, but Storm intercepted her with a lightning bolt. Logan went for Sabretooth, leaving Toad for Hawk. She gave him a sinister smile. "Oh, I've been wantin' to do this." She shifted into Hermione, and lifted her wand. _"Locomotor Mortis!"_

Suddenly, Toad's legs were straight instead of bent, and adjacent from each other. Toad tried to leap, but could only bend his knees together and bunny-hop it. Hawk started to crack up. "Can't get very far now, can you Toad?"

"What are you laughing at?" Logan asked coming up behind her. Hawk, still giggling, pointed to Toad. He was trying to jump, but he only got a few centimeters. Logan shook his head amusingly. "What did you do to him?"

" Leg-Locker Curse. I've been waitin' to do that for a long time. I've got to film this," Hawk said, reaching into her robes, and finding her cell phone. She pressed a couple of buttons and started the clip. "The girls are going to love this."

"What are you two up to?" Storm asked.

Hawk stopped recording, and pointed to Toad. Storm gave her a bemused look. "Reverse the spell, Hawk."

"Oh, come on, Storm!" Hawk exclaimed. "You can't tell me that this isn't funny."

"Hawk," Storm said quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know the undoing spell," Hawk said innocently.

"Hawk," Storm said a little more sternly.

"Ok, ok," Hawk grumbled, shifting into her normal self. The spell wore off almost instantly. Hawk turned back to Storm. "Happy now?" She did a mock-pout. "You ruin my fun."

"You'll get over it."

"So what happened to your guys?"

"Sabretooth disappeared, so I went to help out with Mystique."

"Which I was doing just fine on my own with, thank you," Storm said tartly.

"Whoa, guys," Hawk said, holding up her hands. "You two can have a lover's quarrel later."

They both shot her a dirty looks. "What?" she asked.

They both shook their heads and continued on ahead. Hawk turned around to see Toad still on the ground. Hawk re-did the spell, and his legs bounded themselves back together. "Just to keep ya busy," Hawk said before running off to catch up with the others.

X

Hawk was still looking for her teammates, when there was a loud crash. Following the sound, she found Logan getting up from a cracked crate."He knocked you away _again?"_

Logan glared at her, then turned back to Sabretooth. Storm was in his grasp now, pinned up against a crate. "If anyone needs the full Body-Bind Curse, it's him," Hawk growled. _"Petrificus Totalus!" _Sabretooth's arms and legs suddenly snapped together. "_Wingardium Leviosa." _Then, Sabretooth started to float up into the air like he did two weeks ago.

Hawk rushed to Storm. "Are you okay?" Storm nodded hesitantly. Hawk was going to talk to her about that later. They all walked toward the back. Hawk stopped abruptly. "Okay, I'm gettin' tired of not knowin' if I'm in danger or not." She shifted into her normal self, then back into Hermione. "Yup. Dead ahead."

They stepped out from behind the crates and into the open. Suddenly, Sabretooth jumped out of nowhere. Storm and Hawk both took a reflexive step back. "I thought you put a spell on him," Storm muttered to Hawk.

"I _did,"_ Hawk replied. "It must've worn off. But- oh _shoot."_

"What?"

"Remember when I shifted into my normal self? I forgot that when I did that, the spell wheres off automatically."

Toad jumped down from the crate behind them, and Mystique came out from another direction. Then the fight began.

Hawk didn't know what happened behind her, and didn't really care at the moment. She focused on Toad. He shot some green spit at her, which she evaded using her TK. Then he tried to grab her with his tongue. Exactly what she was waiting for. She raised up her hand, stopping the tongue dead with telekinesis, and then danced her fingers around in the air. Toad's tongue started to wrap and loop around his body; tying up his arms and legs. Then she levitated him into the air. When he reached the pipe, Hawk knotted it around the pipe, leaving him to dangle. "Try getting out of _that."_

X

While Mystique went for Logan, Sabretooth went for Storm. She struck him once with a lightning bolt, but that didn't stall him long. He got up and lunged at her- too fast for her to comprehend- knocking the wind out of her.

She tried to summon another lightning bolt, but she didn't have her breath back, and probably never would since Sabretooth started to choke her. Emotions started to overwhelm her and she started to have flashbacks of the attack.

X

Hawk turned to see Sabretooth strangling Storm. Before she could do anything though, her telepathy went on override, and she started to feel Storm's emotions and see what was going on in her mind.

_Fear...pain...shame?  
Foul breath- Hawk wanted to barf at the stench- warm blood dripping from her shoulder...  
Whimpers- her own no doubt- and cries of pain... cruel sinister laughter... growls of enjoyment...  
Amber eyes staring into her hazel- no **brown** eyes...gleaming teeth..._

Hawk gasped as she opened her eyes. "Aw, heck no." She had hoped that this wasn't real; but she knew it was. "So that's why she has PTSD." She had known that all of Storm's symptoms had led to this, she just didn't want to believe it.

"Sabretooth!" Hawk called. "Wanna stop pickin' on Storm and try me for a change? Or are you too much of a fraidy cat?"

Storm looked at her, her eyes wide with shock and fear for her safety. _'Don't,'_ she lipped.

Hawk gave her a hard, determined look. _I have to,_ she said with her eyes. _Don't worry, I'll be fine. _She looked at Sabretooth. "Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty."

X

Storm looked at Hawk, pleading with her eyes for Hawk to stop. Spots started to dance across her vision from lack of oxygen. Storm knew the risks of fighting Sabretooth; Hawk didn't stand a chance; she was smaller than Storm, and Storm knew that he would crush her almost instantly. Hawk ignored her though, and took Sabretooth on anyway. Before things could get started though, Storm blacked out.

X

Sabretooth looked into the witch's eyes. If he hadn't had a hand on her throat, she would probably be begging for mercy. When the kid called him, he accepted her challenge automatically. Maybe he could teach her a few things about respect.

He took one last look at the Goddess, whose gurgling had died, and watched as her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side.

X

It all started off as a stare-down. Then, Sabretooth lunged at Hawk. Hawk automatically tried to twist out of his grasp, but he still knocked her down. Then, he flipped her over and got on top of her. _Oh, you are not gonna try this with me,_ she thought. His hands were locked with hers, trying to keep them under control until he could put both of them in one of his hands, while she struggled under him. Hawk's hands suddenly burst into flames. Sabretooth roared in pain, and she took this opportunity to kick- with the help of her TK- him off of her. She quickly got to her feet as he landed. "Think you can hold me down like you did, Storm?" she said darkly, flicking her palms and getting two fireballs in each one. _"Think again."_

_X_

Logan had just finished with Mystique when he turned to see Hawk fighting Sabretooth. She first threw a series of fireballs at him, one from each palm; but, he managed to dodge those easily. Then, she just shot burning flames at him, which _were_ hard to dodge, since she had her wrists clamped together and had her hands opened like a dragon that was breathing fire. "This is for Isis!"

When Logan turned and saw Storm on her side, discarded like a ragged doll, he automatically unsheathed his claws. "Logan, don't even _think_ about it!" Hawk called without turning to look at him.

X

Hawk was actually having fun chasing Sabretooth around with a blaze on his tail. Than she heard the _SNIKT,_ of claws, and knew Logan was about to interfere with her fun. "Logan, don't even _think _about it!" she called over her shoulder, without even looking at him.

Sabretooth, obviously thinking she was a little distracted, came up on her left side, but she broke her wrists apart, and shot some flames from her left hand his direction, scorching him. Then, she telekinetically lifted him into the air, and tossed him to the other side of the building.

X

Logan watched as a flaming Sabretooth was thrown to the other side of the building. Then he turned to Hawk, who was kneeling beside Storm. "Where's Toad?"

"He's a little tongue-tied right now," she replied, pointing up with her index finger. "Look up."

Logan looked up to see Toad struggling to get down- or at least, get his tongue un-knotted. "You're cruel, Hawk."

"Logan," Hawk said, her voice thick with worry. Logan knelt down next to her. "We've got a problem." She looked at him. "She's not breathing, and I can't find a pulse."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yes!" Hawk flashed. "I've tried her neck; I've tried her wrist... nothin'."

Logan felt Storm's neck and wrist. She was right, nothing.

"You've gotta do CPR on her," Hawk said, suddenly getting up.

"What?"

"You're gonna have to do CPR on her; 'cause, one I'm not licensed on this; two, I've only seen it done on television shows- so that's not really helpful- and three I've got to deal with Magneto. And don't even _think_ about arguing this one with me. You _know_ Magneto would literally tear you apart." With that she left.

Logan growled, but knew she was right. He looked back at Storm and slowly stroked her cheek. For some unknown reason, he whispered three words, "Don't leave me." Then he started to give her CPR, starting with mouth-to-mouth.

X

Hawk shape-shifted into Mara Jade, then grabbed the lightsaber at her side. "Hey! Metal-head! Come out and fight!"

Magneto did obligingly. He came out from a set of crates across from her. "You can't be the one they call 'Hawk', can you?"

"Oh shut it," Hawk said darkly. She ignited the lightsaber, getting into an Ataru opening stance. Magneto tried to snatch the lightsaber from her, but Hawk had a telekinetic grip on it. Eventually, though, it was snatched out of her hands.

"Interesting weapon."

"Be careful," Hawk said, mock-sweetly. "One wrong move, and you could be decapitated. Lightsabers can be _extremely _dangerous ya know." She looked behind Magneto to see a bunch of empty crates behind him.

"How so, my dear?"

"_Don't _call me dear," Hawk said, her voice dropping into an icy tone. The pile started to tip steadily, but slowly.

"Then what should I call you?"

"As of right now, Mara would be just fine." The pile stopped tipping, held up only by Hawk's telekinesis.

"Fine, _Mara._ What is it that you want?"

"Oh, don't play that game. You're the one who brought us here in the first place. What do you want?"

"As I said when you first came in, it's not what I want, it's what you want."

"I'm a little tired of your games." With that, she let the pile of crates topple on top of him. "I'll take that." Hawk snatched the saber right out of his hands a millisecond before the crates touched him. Then she watched in bemusement as the crates squashed Magneto. "You really need to catch up on sci-fi novels," she said. "Or at least on tactics." The move she had just pulled off was similar to the second book in the Thrawn trilogy, Dark Force Rising by Timothy Zahn. Except, Mara had to topple some sort of plastic shielding and then shoot the guy before he shot her.

Hawk spun on her heel and went back to Logan.

X

Storm was in total darkness. A darkness that she could not escape. She didn't know what was going on, or if this was real. _Is this a dream? Or have I really become nothing?_

Suddenly, she was shot back into reality, with someone calling her name. She felt strong hands pumping her chest, and somehow knew it was Logan. Air was rushed into her lungs, and she began to cough.

X

"C'mon, 'Ro," Logan said, a little frustrated. "You can't just leave me behind. I need ya; Hawk-especially Hawk- needs ya. Just wake up, Storm." Logan was probably on his fifth try when Storm started coughing. "Logan?" she asked hoarsely.

"Storm," Logan breathed, relieved. There was a sudden crash behind them. Logan just hoped that Hawk was the one who _caused _it and wasn't _in _it.

"What-what was that?" Storm stuttered. Obviously she was still somewhat oxygen deprived, since she still was gasping for air and coughing.

"Nothin', darlin'," Logan assured her. "Just Hawk up to her old tricks."

"I heard that," Hawk said coming up behind them. When Logan looked at her, he saw a tall beautiful red-headed woman, with an intense emerald green gaze. For a moment, Logan thought he was looking at Jean. Then realized that her hair was all wrong. Jean's had been blood-red, not reddish-gold. Hawk shifted back into her normal self, with tan skin, dirty-blond hair that was almost brown, and hazel eyes. "Sorry, Logan, but Mara's married."

"What?"

"Never mind." Hawk looked down at Storm. "Good, you managed to revive Storm. Now can we go before Kitty-cat over there recovers from his burns?"

Logan nodded and helped Storm to her feet. Then they all walked back to the jet.


End file.
